


A Pit Fighter Joins the Normandy

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: In an alternate universe where Shepard was kicked out of the Alliance after Torfan, he still needs a crew to fight the Reapers.  They don't stop coming just because he's a private security guard from Eden Prime.  However, this story is of how he and Systems Alliance Staff Lieutenant, part time lovers when they need some stress relief, add a third to their party.  A pit fighter named Ashley Williams, formerly of the Alliance Military, and currently trying to slowly kill herself fighting for credits. Will Ash join them on their crusade? Maybe.  After she's used them for all their worth.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 4





	A Pit Fighter Joins the Normandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



> Another gift for potionsmaster who's been a big help and encouragement to me. It's Porn with Plot.
> 
> And somehow, I made it to potionsmaster's personality. LOL.

Shepard looked out the window of one of the buildings on Illium. He was there with the Alliance’s Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Nihlus Kryik was there helping him recruit Matriarch Aethyta to their cause of trying to stop Saren Arterius and Dr. Alestia Iallis from bringing the Reapers back to the Council Systems. Shepard reflected on the data the Prothean Beacon had given to him when he ran into it, something none of the other Private Security Guards on Eden Prime received. Actually, none of the scientists who studied it before he had to destroy it saw the visions he did. He frowned, remembering how the geth arrived and killed the 212th Company that was sent by the Alliance to protect the beacon. No other Alliance Soldiers came to help and so he and his team were the only ones to stop the geth and save the planet. But to keep the Beacon from falling into geth hands he destroyed it.

Kaidan walked up and placed a hand on Shepard’s shoulder. He said, “There’s a human here we might be able to recruit, Jim.”

James Shepard turned to him and said, “I didn’t think the Alliance had anyone here.”

Kaidan shrugged and said, “She’s not Alliance. Like you, she was kicked out.”

Shepard sighed and nodded. “Well then, maybe she’d like a chance at redemption, like me.”

Kaidan frowned. “Jim. It’s not your fault the press ripped you apart.”

Shepard narrowed his eyes and said, “Yeah I know. But the Admirals went ahead with it. They dishonorably discharged the Butcher of Torfan. The only Admiral to stand up for me was Steven Hackett.”

Kaidan smirked. “I know. He gave you the Normandy to stop Saren and his geth goons.”

Shepard nodded as he leaned in and kissed Kaidan. “And brought you back to me.”

Kaidan chuckled at that. “Hey, I thought it was just a stress relief thing.”

Shepard chuckled and nodded. “I don’t care. I need that stress relief. So where is this girl?”

***

The room was loud as beings were cheering. They were looking down into a cut out area as a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and many scars on her face was fighting an asari. The woman was in a black bikini bottom with a white alliance symbol on the bottom left corner of it. She had on black fingerless gloves and wore black boots. She had a bleeding scar over her left eye and blood streaming from the right corner of her mouth. Her opponent wore green spandex shorts, black fingerless gloves and black boots. She had an open wound on her right cheek and blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Both were topless, their boobs bouncing around as they moved around the square.

The black haired woman punched her opponent in the gut. As she bent over, the human grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled down, bringing her knee up, and slamming it into her opponent’s face. Blue blood splattered over her knee as the asari’s head snapped back. The asari stumbled back as the black haired woman brought her other knee up slamming it into her stomach causing her eyes to go wide, and cough out some blood. The asari fell to her knees, but she wasn’t out.

The black haired woman walked up and brought her fist up to throw a knockout blow when the asari brought her fist up between the human’s legs. She cried out and fell to her knees. The asari threw a left cross at her head, knocking her head to the left and causing blood to fly out. Before the human fell over, the asari threw a punch into the human’s right breast. The human cried out and grabbed her breast as she fell over. The asari stood up slowly and started stomping on the black haired woman.

The black haired woman cried out at each stomp, but she quickly brought her foot up and slammed her heel between the asari’s legs. The asari cried out as she backed up. The black haired woman hopped back up on her feet quickly, as she moved up to the asari and hit her in the jaw with her elbow. As the asari fell backwards, the human punched her in the tits with both fists. The asari cried out with the hit as she kept falling. The asari was on the ground and moaned a bit, so the human stomped on her head. The asari stopped moving, but she was still breathing.

An announcer said over the speakers, “Your winner, ASHLEY ‘ALLIANCE KILLER’ WILLIAMS!”

Shepard was impressed with her fist fighting skills. He looked at Kaidan and said, “We really could use her.”

Many of the men and women were calling at Ashley. She looked around, smiling before looking at Shepard and pointed at him. Shepard looked confused as several of those around him patted him on the back. A krogan walked over towards Shepard and said, “C’mon. Williams wants to fuck you.”

Shepard looked surprised at that and asked, “Can I bring my friend with me?”

He shrugged and said, “Sure. Maybe she’ll do both of you.”

Shepard smirked and looked at Kaidan. Kaidan chuckled and nodded as the two followed the krogan.

Backstage and in a room with a bed, Ashley walked in, still wearing her fighting bottoms and smiled at the two men. She said, “I had hoped to get two cocks in me tonight. Looks like I chose right.” She moved up and kissed Kaidan first then kissed Shepard.

Shepard smiled and licked his lips. “Hard and fast, or slow and fun.”

Ashley chuckled and said, “Strip. I want it hard.”

The two men chuckled as they stripped their clothes. They were quick to get undressed like they had done this before.

Ashley looked at the two and asked, “Are you two, by chance, gay for each other?”

Shepard smiled and replied, “You could say that, why?”

Ashley smiled wide. “Well… there’s been some things I’ve been wanting to try. But I can only do it with guys who are gay for each other. Last time I tried with two guys, they weren’t willing to try anything with each other.”

Kaidan chuckled as he finished folding his clothes and said, “Well, it’s a good thing for you, we like each other in that way.”

Ashley nodded and got on her knees. She said, “I want to see you fuck each other. I can grab a woman if you wanna see me fuck her.”

Shepard shook his head. “Nah. You don’t have to do that for us. We’ll just have fun for you.”

Ashley nodded and reached out, grabbing both of them by their cocks and pulled them towards herself. The men smiled and watched Ashley take first Shepard’s cock into her mouth sucking on it, bobbing her head back and forth before switching to Kaidan’s cock and did the same. She then pulled them close together, putting Shepard’s against Kaidan’s stroking the two at the same time. She lifted up and placed her mouth over top of them and bobbed her head up and down. The men moaned as they watched her.

Ashley looked up at the two and pulled off. She slid off and continued sliding her hand up and down as she asked, “Any chance you two could kiss? Or are you just planning on watching me work?”

The two chuckled as Shepard turned his head and kissed Kaidan deeply. He brought his hand up as he kissed Kaidan and slid his hand over Kaidan’s chest, sometimes playing with his nipple. Ashley smiled and went back to sucking the two men’s cocks. She bobbed her head up and down a few more times before sliding out and looked up at Kaiden. “Wanna join me?”

Kaidan chuckled as he got down on his knees. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips while she stroked Shepard. He then pulled away and started sucking Shepard off. Shepard moaned, watching Kaidan bob his head up and down. Ashley pushed on his shoulder a little as she sucked off Shepard, bobbing her head up and down. She then moved to one side, letting Kaidan come up to the other. They slid their heads against the side of his cock. They met at the top, kissing each other while having the head of Shepard’s cock in their mouths. Shepard’s hips shook a bit and Ashley knew he was close. She stroked him harder before he came, spurting his cream over her breasts. She smiled and grabbed the back of Kaidan’s head, guiding him to her tits. He smiled and stuck out his tongue, running them over her tits and licking up all of Shepard’s cum.

Ashley smiled and said, “Ok, let me hop on the bed, then cute guy number two can tit fuck me.”

Shepard chuckled and said, “I like doing that to him.”

Ashley’s eyes went wide. She smiled and asked, “Really? This I gotta see. Kaidan get up here.”

Kaidan chuckled as he got up on the bed and laid down, facing up. She smiled as she followed and placed his cock between her tits. She said, “Ok, big fella, show me.”

Shepard chuckled at this as he climbed up on the bed. He straddled Kaidan’s chest, facing Ashley, and placed his cock on the center of his chest. He put his hands on either side of his cock and began sliding back and forth along Kaidan’s chest. Ashley smiled watching this as she slid her tits up and down Kaidan’s cock. She moved at the same speed as Shepard. She would sometimes lean her head down and lick the head but mostly she kept up with the motion. Shepard rocked faster and faster while Ashley bounced at the same speed. Soon Shepard and Kaidan’s breathing quickened before the two men came at the same time. Their cum spurted onto Kaiden’s lower abdomen, mixing together. Ashley leaned over and licked it all up.

Ashley smiled as she pushed herself up and kissed Shepard on the lips. She said, “Get off him.” Shepard chuckled as he climbed off. As Kaidan tried to get up, Ashley slid up and pushed him down. She shook her head and said, “Nuh-uh. My play time.” Ashley sat up on Kaidan before lifting herself up and inserting his manhood inside herself. She laid down on top of him and said, “Hold it and don’t move.” Kaidan smiled and nodded. She turned her head towards Shepard and said, “Now insert inside my pussy, riding alongside his cock.” Shepard smiled and nodded. He came up and placed his cock on top of Kaidan’s before sliding into her. Her pussy stretched for him and he held it there for a minute. The underside of his shaft was against the underside of his male lover’s. This actually felt good to him.

Ashley finally took a breath before she said, “Now, have at it.”

The two men began pumping in and out of her. Together at first before alternating so their shafts could slide against the other’s. The three moaned in unison, enjoying the feel of the other, getting as much pleasure as they could. Kaidan leaned up and kissed Ashley before Shepard pushed his head down and kissed Kaidan. Shepard then turned and kissed Ashley. The two men moved in and out quickly, pumping faster and faster in her pussy. Ashley moaned wildly as she had two cocks stretching her womanhood. After a few more minutes both men came inside her.

Shepard was the first to pull out, but as Kaidan was about to, Ashley said, “No. Put that stamina men gained after our medicines improved. I want you two in both holes.”

Kaiden smiled and said, “Ok, but maybe you wanna face the other guy.”

Ashley sighed and said, “Then hold that pose.” She sat up and slid off his cock. She then turned around and positioned her ass over his cock. She reached up and grabbed her cheeks pulling them apart. She then slid her hole over his dick and sat down on it, his member stretching her ass. She laid back, laying against Kaidan. She smiled and nodded to Shepard.

Shepard smiled and moved up to her. He slid himself in her snatch and laid down on top of her. Shepard kissed Ashley passionately then turned his head and kissed Kaidan. Ashley smiled looking at this, then said, “Ok boys, let’s go.”

Shepard and Kaidan began pumping in and out of her holes, alternating their thrusts. Ashley started moaning with their thrusts. Shepard brought his hands up and gently massaged her breasts. This caused Ashley to moan even louder. The men kept pumping in and out, Shepard leaned over and kissed Kaidan as they moved in and out of Ashley. They moved faster and faster, Shepard palming her nipples and kissing both her and Kaidan. Ashley moaned louder and louder with their thrusts. She loved feeling full in both ends. The rare times she chooses two guys, they fill her up enough but they don’t do everything she wants. These two were the best. After several minutes, the three felt close to orgasm. With one final thrust, the three came hard.

Before pulling out, Shepard looked at Ashley who chuckled. She said, “Ok, guys, pull out. Let’s get some water.”

Shepard chuckled and pulled out and rolled to the side, breathing hard. Ashley sat up and pulled out of Kaidan, letting him lie there, breathing hard. All three were sweating profusely, but Ashley was used to going full tilt in her fights. She walked up to a refrigerator and grabbed three cylinders of water. She brought them over to the two guys and handed them each one. They sat up and started drinking them.

Ashley smiled and said, “This has been the best after fight sex I’ve ever had. There’s still a position I want to do, so I still want to do a bit more before I let you go.”

Kaidan smiled and asked, “You want us to lick your pussy?”

Ashley moaned and said, “You want to do that after my request?”

Shepard smiled and said, “Sure. We’ll give you a good once over.”

Ashley smiled and gulped down her water. “Good. God, you guys made this fight worthwhile.” She finished her water then asked, “You ready?”

The two men nodded and finished their water handing her their two empty water cylinders. Ashley smiled and put them on a nearby stand. She came back over and said, “Ok guys, which one of you is the top?”

Shepard smiled and replied, “Guess that’d be me.”

Ashley nodded and smiled. “Figured. Ok, then let me get on the bed. Then I want cute guy number two to insert inside me, and then cute guy number one insert in number two’s ass.”

Shepard said, “You know my dick is a little dry.”

Ashley nodded and said, “C’mere big guy.” Shepard got up on his knees and moved over towards her. She said, “Get his ass ready.” Shepard nodded as Kaidan moved up and presented his ass to Shepard. Shepard leaned over and started licking Kaidan’s asshole while Ashley started sucking his cock, using as much spit as she could to get it ready. Shepard had used his spit and fingers to get Kaidan ready to accept his shaft.

After a couple moments, Ashley said, “Alright boys, let’s do this.”

Kaidan pulled away from Shepard and moved up to Ashley. He slid his cock inside Ashley slowly. He kept moving until his member was pushed all the way into her pussy, his balls touching her ass. Shepard smiled as he came up to Kaidan and grabbed his manhood. He put the tip against Kaidan’s asshole and pushed the tip in. He stretched Kaidan’s hole as he slid his cock all the way in. The two held their positions for a moment. Kaidan looked at Ashley and winked.

Shepard pulled out a little allowing Kaidan to pull out of Ashley. He then started pumping in and out of her while at the same time sliding in and out of Shepard. Kaidan was doing all the work as he pumped in and out of Ashley with his cock and his ass slid up and down Shepard’s shaft. Ashley moaned wildly with this. Kaidan bent over and kissed Ashley before Shepard leaned over Kaidan and kissed her as well. Ashley was loving this. She had always wanted to do this, but never found a pair of guys willing to do it. This made her happier than she could express. Kaidan kept pumping harder and harder, moving at a fast pace since he was doing most of the work. Shepard’s breath quickened as did Kaidan’s. Ashley’s moans were short squeaks as he moved. After a few more thrusts, the three cried out at once, cumming at the same time. Kaidan slowed down before Shepard pulled out of him and fell on his back on the bed. He scooched over a bit and Kaidan pulled out and fell to his side.

Ashley smiled wide as she breathed hard. She said, “That was the best.”

Shepard smiled and said, “Glad you liked it. So, you ready for us to pleasure you?”

Ashley smiled and said, “You already have. I don’t need it if you guys don’t want to. Believe me, I’m fully satisfied.”

The two nodded as Kaidan said, “I don’t know if I can move anyway. Just let me rest for a bit.”

Ashley laughed and said, “I believe it. I’m having a hard time moving too. And I fight asari every week.”

Shepard pushed himself up a bit and asked, “Only asari?”

Ashley shrugged. “I don’t feel like fighting humans. Asari are the only ones who look hot topless... so yeah.”

Kaidan smiled and said, “And always fuck a human?”

Ashley nodded. “Yep. I know you guys will think I’m Xenophobic and maybe I am. But I have a reason. Personal reasons. And no, I don’t think humanity should isolate themselves, but we need to make sure we’re advanced enough that we can stand on our own before joining others.”

Shepard sighed. “Could you work with aliens?”

Ashley shrugged and looked sad. “I could if I were in the Alliance. But I was kicked out because of my family name.”

Shepard’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Kaidan who came to the same realization. Shepard looked at Ashley and said, “Your General William’s granddaughter.”

Ashley nodded. “They fought me tooth and nail in the Alliance. I tried to be above everything else until one Lieutenant decided that my armor wasn’t shiny enough and kicked me out.”

Kaidan sat up a bit looking at her. “You came here after and started fighting to dull the pain of being kicked out.”

Ashley looked up at the ceiling and was silent for a few moments and said quietly, “Yeah.”

The two men took a breath and let it out slowly. Shepard asked, “What would you give to reverse your family curse?”

Ashley shrugged. “It’ll never happen.”

Shepard smiled. “I’m James Shepard. I was kicked out of the Alliance for murdering batarians. Someone reported to the news that my complement of soldiers was larger than it was and that I sent those men to their deaths.”

Ashley sighed and said, “I thought you were Jim Shepard. And you, buddy boy?”

Kaidan smiled and said, “Systems Alliance Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.”

Ashley nodded. “So what’s this? Taking some time off to get some?”

Kaidan shook his head. “We’re on a mission for Admiral Hackett. Right now, one of our squadmates is recruiting an asari matriarch.”

Ashley frowned and asked, “And coming to watch me fight?”

Shepard took a breath and said, “Kaidan told me you were kicked out of the Alliance and he thought you’d make a good squad member.”

Ashley laughed derisively. “Me? Seriously?”

Shepard smiled and asked, “Can you still shoot?”

Ashley snorted, “I can shoot a bullet through a key ring and hit the center target.”

Shepard nodded and said, “Then we want you.”

Ashley sat up and looked at the two men. She stared deeply into their eyes then said, “I have some stipulations.”

Shepard frowned slightly and said, “Name them.”

Ashley held up one finger and said, “First! I get to share a bed with you two guys. If I do, I’ll only, occasionally, bring a girl for me to fuck while you two are out, or to share with you guys if you want.”

Shepard looked at Kaidan who nodded with a smile. Shepard looked back to her and nodded.

Ashley nodded. “Second!” she said holding up a second finger. “I’m not Alliance. So I can wear whatever I want on the ship. I can walk around in my fighting outfit or fully clothed.”

Shepard nodded again. “Done.”

Ashley sighed and added a third finger as she said, “Third! I clean all weapons. The way the Alliance trains their soldiers to clean their guns is pathetic. I’m surprised they don’t break down more often.”

Shepard chuckled and said, “Fine. Anything else?”

Ashley shook her head. “Not that I can think of.”

Shepard nodded and smiled. “Then welcome to the Normandy, Ashley Williams.”

Ashley smiled and said, “It’s Ash. Alright, let’s get dressed and head to your ship.”

The two men chuckled and nodded, finding the strength to move, and stood up. The two men get dressed and turned to see Ashley packing a bag. She was in pants and a jacket, with her hair in a ponytail again. After Ashley finished packing, she turned to the men and they could see she wasn’t wearing a shirt or bra. Her stomach muscles rippled as she placed her bag on her back. She smiled at them and said, “I’m ready to go.”

Kaidan asked, “Do you need a shirt?”

Ashley looked at him and said, “Stipulation 2.”

Kaidan chuckled and said, “Ok.” The two turned and headed out.

The three soon walked up to the Normandy and saw Nihlus waiting for them. He waved at them, his mandibles flexing happily. Ashley frowned looking at him. As they walked up, Nihlus gave Ash the once over then turned to Shepard. He said, “Matriarch Aethyta has agreed to come along. Especially with who we’re going after next.”

Shepard nodded and said, “We’re going to find Doctor Liara T’Soni then.”

Nihlus nodded as he walked beside Shepard as the four walked onto the ship. “Saren needs Matriarch Benezia and we think he’s going to use her daughter to do it.”

Shepard looked up and said, “Joker, I’m back. Make sure the rest of the crew is aboard and then we’re heading after Liara T’Soni.”

Joker replied, “Roger that, Jim.”

Nihlus turned to Ash and held his hand out. “Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy.”

Ash was surprised and took his hand shaking it. “Ash Williams.”

Nihlus nodded. “Ah yes, granddaughter of General Williams. I must say, I have studied the Shanxi attack and the First Contact War. If I may say, your grandfather was in the right and what happened to him was wrong. If you’re anything like your grandfather, our mission will go more smoothly.”

Ash looked surprised at this then nodded. “Thanks. I’m gonna set up my stuff in my locker, check the guns, then head to the Skipper’s room.” She walked off stunned.

Shepard looked at Nihlus confused. “Did you mean all of that?”

Nihlus turned back to him and said, “I can find any enemy’s weakness and exploit it.” His mandibles flexed into a smile, and added, “But I did mean it, Shepard. I think she will make a great addition to the crew. Let’s get ready to head out.”

The two men nodded and headed to the CIC.

THE END for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want to see more from this Mass Effect Universe, let me know. I offered it to potionsmaster, but got turned down due to potionsmaster having way too much to do.


End file.
